DARK, LIGHT AND EVERYTHING NICO
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Four hearts come together to unite as one. Through Heaven and Hell, they'll fight for their love and their future. All they have to do now is... well, TO BE TOGETHER.
1. Chapter 1

**DARK, LIGHT, AND EVERYTHING NICO**

NICO'S POV: CHAPTER 1

I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Maria di Angelo and Hades. Brother of Hazel Levesque and Bianca di Angelo. And right now, Leo Valdez's assistant in fixing the canoes that the younger demigods were able to destroy due to carelessness or simply being violent.  
I sighed as I helped Leo upturn one of the ruined canoes and listened to him murmur ways to punish the kids when he finds them. I smiled inwardly. I finally feel that I belong. With Leo, I actually belong. He lets me help with his works around the camp and even with the pretense that I don't like him at all, he just continues to pull me along to his little assignments.  
I looked up at the man who had been watching me for a few hours now—PERCY JACKSON. If I hadn't been ready for anything, I would have blushed big time due to his stares. I felt like I was too exposed—with me half-naked since my shirt has long been removed due to the sweat that soaked it and is still currently soaking my body. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my forearm and stared back at him. What the heck is his problem? I could kick his ass for just existing.  
It had been years since he first found Bianca and me in the school. And years has passed since he broke up with Annabeth though nobody knows why he really did that. Now, he's a man. He's, what, 25 or 26? He had become one of Camp Half Blood's best teachers with his sword-fighting classes.  
"Percy!" I looked Jason who was running towards Percy. He whispered something to him and both men left but not before they sent me lingering looks which made me frown at them.  
"You gonna work or not?" Leo asked me.  
"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as I started to do whatever orders he gave me.

Being a son of Hades has a lot of pros and cons. Pros: I can have my peace whenever I want, I can shadow travel and a lot more. Cons: I have a very quiet life. I sat quietly on my bed, not knowing what exactly I should do after a long day of work with Leo Valdez. Dinner is done and I should probably sleep but as usual, sleep fails to visit me.  
I look out the window and see Will Solace outside, walking quickly, like the doctor that he was. His blond hair flipped in the wind and his blue eyes shone against the night. I smirked as I playfully summoned a skeleton in front of him that had him screaming like a girl in distress and looking at my window, almost catching me before I was able to duck and hide. A giggle rose up on my throat and came out as a full blown laugh.

~Athena's Boyish Kid~


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: WILL'S POV

I am Will Solace, doctor of Camp Half Blood. Son of Apollo. Brother of many.  
As a doctor, I see a lot of things. Demigods cutting off their own arms in carelessness, satyrs breaking their own nose for no apparent reason and more. But my most peculiar patient is one named Nico di Angelo.  
He's quiet, slim and… well, hot. I've noticed him since I was about 12 and obviously, he never noticed me. Why would the Prince of the Underworld notice a son of Apollo like me, right?  
I sighed as I took his temperature. Ever since the battle with Gaea, I've been given the task to monitor his physical health. He's become healthier than before but well, Chiron still needs to know how he's coping up with the life at Camp.  
His temperature was normal and so was his heartbeat. His hair was cut neatly, unlike the way it did a few years before. His skin has become tanned ever since he started working with Leo Valdez. He didn't look too sickly anymore and if I had any right to say so, I'd say that he didn't need me to monitor him anymore but I can't risk that. Tuesdays are the only days I could see him face to face and touch him. Even in the most innocent of ways.  
His dark eyes would stare at me for a long, long time while I do my check-ups which would sometimes make me blush inside. Geez… this guy is something.  
"Why aren't you joining the other demigods in training?" he once asked me. His voice was cool, soft and smooth. Like cream or butter. Or maybe even silk.  
I was too engorged on replaying his voice over and over in my head that it took me a few minutes to answer. "Of course I train too. But after I check on my patients. I don't have as much time as you guys do."  
He replaced his shirt after I checked his heartbeat, too bad for me. I rolled my swivel chair to my desk and noted down my findings to be reported to Chiron by the end of the day.  
"Thank you, doc." He said before leaving me alone again.  
I leaned on my chair and took a deep, deep, deep breath. Gods… every day, I love him more. Every day, my feelings for him deepen and for Apollo's sake, I don't know what to do about it.


End file.
